1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductor devices, and more specifically, to systems and methods for anchoring components in MEMS semiconductor devices.
2. Related Art
Micro-electro-mechanical-systems (MEMS) devices are finding more and more uses, especially for spatial sensing uses such accelerometers, position detectors, and gyroscopes. These functions are becoming more and more common and finding uses in many consumers devices such as mobile phones, automobiles, and electronic games. As the uses increase the demand for lower cost also increases which bears on having manufacturing processes that provide sufficient quality at high volume. MEMS devices typically include a portion that has some freedom of movement, often in 3 axes, that is critical to the functionality of the MEMS device. Integrating the process for making the movable feature(s) with processes for making other features in the device often presents difficulties.
Accordingly, there is a need to improve upon processes for making a MEMS device.